


Come Down...

by NoFlowzakBozak



Series: Everlong [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I literally don't know what to tag this, M/M, but read it anyway because it's kazer, it's just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoFlowzakBozak/pseuds/NoFlowzakBozak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and waste away with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Down...

**Author's Note:**

> Stealing quotes from the greatest love song ever <3  
> Josh is Kaner's made up ex, it's not really important.

Patrick's heart was racing. _Jonny had kissed him!_ He lay perfectly still, trying to keep his breathing even, contemplating what to do now. _He was in Jonny's bed, next to Jonny, and Jonny had kissed him!_ He debated rolling over, making Jonny aware that he was awake. He wondered where that would lead.

He decided he wanted to know.

 

Slowly, he rolled over to face Jonny, shifting closer to him. _What now?_   Was Jonny even awake still? Patrick nudged at one of Jonny's big shoulders, then, when Jonny didn't move, he did it again, harder. One of Jonny's hands flailed, trying to slap Pat's hand away. Patrick heard a soft, 'fuck,' as Jonny rolled over to look at Patrick with an expression of horror, mouth agape. "You probably shouldn't just assume people are asleep, Jonny," he said.

Jonny's mouth closed. He opened it to say something, then closed it again. "You- I- Fucking hell," Jonny sighed. "I'm so sor-"

Patrick shut him up by wrapping a hand around the back of Jonny's neck and pulling him in for a proper kiss. Jonny's arm found its way to Pat's waist.

Kissing Jonny was like...nothing Pat had ever experienced before. Pat was overwhelmed with sensation, tasting Jonny, feeling him, his smell, the little hungry noises he made (that were way more of a turn on than they should have been). Pat wondered how he had survived so long without him.

When he pulled away, reluctantly, Jonny looked bewildered. And _hot._ His lips were all shiny and red, his face was flushed. His hair was tousled from where Patrick had run his fingers through it. He was breathless, his bare chest heaving. Patrick had the sudden urge to touch him, just get his hands _all over_ Jonny. Yeah, Pat had checked Jonny out before, post-game, but never like this. He looked _so good._ So maybe Pat didn’t have the best taste. It wasn’t like he hadn’t checked out Sharpie before. He wasn't blind, the guy was a fucking _angel,_ but he had gone and fallen for Jonny.

Jonny raised his eyebrows. He looked like he wanted to say something. Patrick reached up, cradling the side of Jonny's face, running a thumb along his wet lips.

"That..." Jonny whispered against Patrick's thumb. "You sure?" Patrick just nodded. Jonny took Pat's face in his big hands, just like Patrick had dreamed about. Guiltily, he thought about all the times with Josh, where he had imagined that his hands were Jonny's. He pushed the thought away, found that it went easily, and focussed on what he had now. Jonny's large, calloused, impossibly gentle hands, pulling him close. _Jonny's_ mouth, moving against his, sucking on his bottom lip and softly biting it. A squeak found its way out of Patrick's throat. Jonny smiled against Patrick's mouth. Pat opened his mouth against Jonny's, licking at his lips, asking for entry. Jonny let him in, sliding their tongues together, eliciting a moan from Jonny that went straight to Pat's dick. He hooked a leg over Jonny's hip.

Abruptly, Jonny pulled away. Patrick looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't you…" Jonny breathed out. "Don't you think you're moving on a little fast?"

Pat shook his head. Wasn't that up to him? "Want you," was all he said, placing a tiny kiss to the corner of Jonny's mouth and pressing his body up against Jonny's to explain his intentions. Patrick found he wasn't the only one who was hard.

"Mmm," Jonny hummed. "You too. But, I can't...it just feels wrong, going there with a guy who was crying into my chest about a breakup a few hours ago. You know?"

Patrick didn't know. He shook his head, sliding his hands down Jonny's back and into his boxers to cop a feel of his perfectly toned ass. Jesus fucking Christ, it was _majestic_.

"I just...I just can't Pat. Not yet. I'm really sorry, but can you please just respect that?"

Pat unhooked his leg from Jonny's hip, resting his head against Jonny's chest. "Okay," he answered, removing his hands from Jonny's boxers (after giving his ass one last squeeze). Jonny hugged him close, kissing him sweetly once more. Patrick rolled over, pressing his back against Jonny's chest, tucking his head under Jonny's chin. Jonny wrapped an arm around Pat's waist, pulling him closer. Pat wound their fingers together, holding their linked hands against his chest. He fell asleep to the feeling of Jonny kissing the top of his head.

 

Patrick was rudely awoken by Jonny's alarm. Jonny untangled himself from Pat to hit it. He rubbed Patrick's arm. "Come on. Optional skate. Up."

Pat grunted. "Optional, Jonny. _Optional._ "

"Not for me. And you're coming."

"Five more minutes."

"Fine. _Five._ "

Patrick pulled the covers around himself, rolling over and putting his face into the pillows, breathing deeply, smelling Jonny. He rolled out of the big bed with a groan. He was suddenly very cold. _Stupid Canadian, always has to be winter._

He was tired _as_ , it was like fuck o'clock in the morning. Maybe dating the Captain wasn't the best idea Patrick had ever had. He stumbled down the hallway, following the sounds of Jonny in the kitchen. He rubbed at his face, yawning. He saw Jonny, wrapped up in a dressing gown, his hair all stuck up on one side where he had slept on it, making coffee. Somehow, his ass still managed to be perfectly curved, even wrapped up like that. Jonny turned around and smiled fondly at Patrick. Pat had never seen Jonny smile like that. He liked it.

Patrick shivered. He went over to Jonny, tugging on the cord that tied his dressing gown and untying it. Jonny looked at him curiously.

"Cold." He slipped his arms around Jonny's waist and leaned his head on Jonny's shoulder. Jonny tied the dressing gown up around them both, wrapping his arms around Patrick. "Warm," Pat sighed happily. "Jonny?" he started.

"Hmm?" Jonny hummed. His voice was so deep, Patrick could feel the vibrations through his chest.

"Are you my boyfriend now?"

Jonny was quiet for a moment, winding his finger through a lock of Patrick's hair. Patrick heard him gulp. _Nervous? Afraid? Of what? Still worried about Josh?_

"I guess so. Yeah."

Patrick smiled into Jonny's neck, changing his mind. Dating the Captain was the best decision he had ever made.


End file.
